Inuyasha Serie Drabbles
by Unhealthy Fetish
Summary: This is the first chapter of my serie of Inuyasha! Characters are not owned by me, I tried in making them cute!. Hope you'll enjoy! hehe, reviews would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha Serie Drabbles**

**Chapter 1**

**Inuyasha and Kikyou – Baby **

**White hair flew calmly through the wind as Inuyasha's eyes shone like fiery sunshine when he gazed upon the sun that was slowly setting. He glanced at Kikyou; the love of his life and hugged her tightly yet protectively. Kikyo blushed and smirked lightly as her hands came around his waist and softly kissing her lips when she gazed upon the sun. "Look Inuyasha, the sun is setting" She smirked and chuckled. "Yeah" The hanyou softly whispered before touching Kikyo's pregnant stomach. Kikyo blushed and gazed at him softly with her soft twinkling blue eyes. With a smile curving her lips she leaned closer and kissed him tenderly. "I love you" she whispered upon the sunset. And in a nick of a time the sun set, as if her words were sealed with a kiss. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha and Miroku - Confession

At a core of a risen sunset, it was beautiful day for half hanyou to become human. His eyes on the clouds as if he was meditating, though his eyes were open and his grey hair became dark black, along with his crispy Raven as he then gazed upon the clouds. Even though his hanyou ears weren't there, he could hear the footsteps of Miroku. How did he fell for him, He did not know, all he knew it's just happened and be came very stubborn. The Monk stopped and sat beside Inuyasha , talking smoothly with a flirty look. "heyy". How the monk talked to him, pissed off Inuyasha as he clenched his jaw and said his signature "keh" in a scoff. "What do you want, you perverted old monk?" He said stubbornly, meaning to be aggressive instead it was just a mumble. There was something different about Miroku as Inuyasha looked at his eyes every so often and blushed. A devious smirk played on Miroku's lips, with a purr he whispered. "Something interested you?" . "O/O I don't know what you talking about" Inuyasha muttered as he quickly looked away and looked back at the clouds, he didn't hear the shift of Miroku's body coming onto him. "well we sh-" Inuyasha froze in midsentence as Miroku was literally close to face with him, and it made him nervous since he didn't' confess to him, and he wasn't planning. "W-what's your problem?" "Inu..I have something to tell you" Inuyasha blinked as his body got more nervous, no matter how he liked Miroku being inches away from his body, he had to slightly push him away and not indulge in his feelings. "Sango's pregnant" He joked in trying to make an attempt for t he convo to be more flexible. Though MIroku wasn't smiling instead he made a slight annoyed face and huffed "Why you always refer me to Sango, she's my best friend" Miroku huffed and leaned closer to him, but stopping in midway as Inuyash didn't seem to be inviting. "…Aren't you guys..dating err something?" Inuaysha confusingly stated and blinked at how Miroku positioned himself. "This isn't something I wanna talk to you about…" His voice sounded already like he was rejected, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest for falling in love with Inuyasha. The half hanyou who is now human blinked and tilted his head at him. "Hm? ..Why you being so-" Again the action of MIroku made him stop in tracks as this time the monk wrapped his arms around him. "Why don't you like me..Inu?" He nearly whimpered. Inuyasha didn't do anything at first as he was simply shocked and could feel his heart pounding harder. "Don't like you?..C-Course I like your crazy perverted ass.." Grumbles softly, of course leaving out the whole more in a friends way part, thankfully Miroku saw that and frowned more. "Liar.." Grumbles and clenched jaw softly. Before Inuyasha managed to say another word he stopped him and faced close to him, preparing for rejection. When Inuyasha's face couldn't get any worse, it did as he flushed like mad on accident and leaned back. "P-Paka W-what-" "I love you" Miroku's breath was nearly of a whisper. And then when a second passed he kissed Inuyasha's lips slowly yet movingly. The kiss was so erotic; Inuyasha moaned on accident unto them and nearly shyly placed his hands on his arms. "M-Miroku.I don't know…" He said hesitantly, he did love him but the thought of loosing someone he loves again that he couldn't bear. Ever since the death of Kikyo he has buried his heart where no one can reach it. "I'm not going anywhere.." Miroku sighed nearly with a clenched jaw, he knows about the accident which makes him feel even guiltier for having these feelings for the hanyou, when he practically seems in the mourning mood. Just as Inuyasha was about to carefully respond, Miroku spoke and the voice of his nearly shattered his heart. "..Don't worry about it.." Miroku whispered with a clenched jaw and released his hold on him, INuyasha's eyes became frantic, "E-Eh?" "J-Just forget about it.." He mumbled while picking up his stick and getting up. "Forget I said anything" Faked him a smile and leaving Inuyasha to go back to the others. Inuyasha's jaw was clenched as he tisked roughly and chased after him, "now wait a minuuuteee…" He growled and Miroku sighed, beginning to rant, "W-Well as awkward as it may seem I don't like having these feelings for you when you-" He was interrupted but a light yet a bit deep kiss of Inuyasha, widening his eyes a bit and doing nothing. "I said wait.." Inuyasha softly spoke before sighing shakily and scratching his hair. "Uhhh..I'm not so good with this.." He sighed before avoiding eye contact with him and confessing rather lamely. "I-I've had feelings for you for a while now..just didn't show it since the whole fear of losing someone again…after the incident../" He grumbled and looked at him innocently. Miroku's eyes glistened like mad as a big smile appeared his face and he hugged him tight, spun him around. "haha really?" Inu pouted, "you think it's funny..I'll show you fun-" "Noo I'm just so happy" Miroku smirked with a purr before putting him down and touching his long black hair, "so that means I can be flirty with you?" Purred softly, making Inuyasha blush. "o/o -/- that's all you ever think about" Grumbled. Miroku shook his head and leaned closer, " all the time". "O/O E-EHH Y-you've—" Miroku wanted to badly kiss him so he softly whispered, "Inu..Shut up" Pulled him closer as Inuyasha nodded with a soft keh before sealing his lips with a purr and an embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Confession: Kagome and Sango

Ever since Sango knew Kagome it has been her duty to protect her from Naraku and help with collecting the shards. The girls were in the middle of a battlefield fighting for their last breath as Sango looked at how Kagome was progressing, having mixed feelings for her more than a year. Kagome's hair flew softly into the wind as she uses her bow and arrow as a weapon and the jewels as a shield. Looking at Sango and blushed on accident, "What?". Sango spins her weapon as it splits the ground in half and splits the demons into two. "Nothing..nothing" She mumbled softly and grabbed her weapon back. Kagome was lost for a second and dazed as she looked at her for a second before a demon's tail pushed her body roughly. "KAGOME LOOK OUT!" Sango growled before aiming at the priestess,, growling madly at the creature and swished her weapon at him. Her eyes then averted straight ahead, widening and gasping as the reincarnated princess lies unconscious. "Kagome!" Sango cried again, clenching her jaw and ran to her like mad as her hair waved ferocious. The day calms, as the bodies of the dead evaporated into shadows. The dark haired beauty was only concerned for another dark haired beauty. Eyes of the priestess fluttered open, a very confused "Sango?" escaped her lips. Sango nearly cried as she sounds her name and hugged her tightly, hearing Kagome cough. "Oops ...s-sorry I was just w-worried for you" She whimpered, having tears in the corner of her eyes. Kagome smiled and blushed, wiping those tears away and kissed her cheek."I-I'm alright" She managed softly. Sango smiled, "and I'm so glad for that" She whispered while crying softly and hugging her tighter, "I-I'm so glad you're alive, I-I wanted to tell you that I… love you"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Caress of the Sunset; Sango and Miroku

The sunset illuminated the earth as Miroku wraps his arms around the woman he loves and has kids with- Sango. They danced and swayed around the grass that tickled Sango's toes making her giggle and lean onto Miroku with a smile. He leaned on her face as his eyes sparkled brightly and leaned over to her to gently and shortly peck her lips, "Did you know that you're beautiful?" He gently whispers. Sango giggled and leaned onto his chest, "hehe as you've told me many times dear" Sango hummed with a smirk, as he took her hand and swirled in dancing motion with her, admiring him. "You're appropriate too" she whispered to him teasingly with a giggle. "ehhh only thattt?" Miroku whined playfully as they danced across the grass. She giggled and smirked, "I know that look, that's your charm into getting me to bed, you're not getting any honey" Giggled with a teasy smirk as she kissed his lips. He smirked, "yeah yeah, the babies are growing." Smirked and whispered against her lips. "And fast…" Sango whispered as Miroku softly touched her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Darkness of Heart: Naraku and Kagura

Naraku walked along the face of the empty earth, no longer is he in desire for the jewels. The jewels that is so strong and possessed with life that he could easily indulge in himself. One of his apprentices who was a little bit annoying yet intriguing was Kagura : a wind sorceress, she was a dear help indeed as he used her for things he couldn't possibly do himself. Yet even though he uses her as only his apprentice he couldn't help but to feel some sort of intimacy with her. What is this? Some love spell she trying to put on him in asking for a favor? His intense and cold eyes looked straight and speak of the devil there was Kagura. "Ohh Look...It's her..." He mumbled with an almost evil smirk of his. "Well _I_ tracked them down like you said…" _Oh yeah...I haven't told her yet. _He thought absent mindly as Kagura distantly went on. "And…" Naraku asked faintly without a care in the world. Hearing Kagura's sigh made him smirk as he brushed past her and "looking" like he's aggravated with her whether he's just having...fun with her. "I failed the mission…again, you can kill me...again" Kagura's words were twisted in scorn and opened her fan in order to hide herself. "You've disappointed me greatly" Naraku said, sounding annoyed and without feelings. "Should you be punished again..?" "Punished...as in...Killed...then yeah..." Kagura mumbled and sighed as she wanted to use her wind power against him in a duel. "Something bothering you my dearr..." Naraku purred in his evil voice that now sounds dull. "Oh no, I'm just thinking of how fun it would be to kill you" "Oh dear…" Naraku murmured with a sigh, this was getting boring to him as he murmured, "well no worry for that, I aint interested in the jewels no more..." Grumbled and walks away, leaving Kagura in her footsteps, raving mad and charging at him with a confused expression as well. Using her big feather and blocking his way, "get out of my way woman" Naraku growls with clear of annoyance. "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on" She growls at him, pissed off and started ranting without letting him utter a word. Not that Naraku talks a lot. "First you tell me to get the group" "which you failed" Naraku murmured. "Then you tell me to get the effing shards" "Which you failed …again" "Kanna helped me thank you very much" Kagura growled defending herself. "Then all 120 years of my life I've spent fighting with them for those god forsaking jewels and you te-" "Shut it Onna" Naraku deeply whispered before coming to her and silencing her with a soft kiss on her lips. Kagura's red cat like eyes widened as she pushed him away, clenching her jaw, 'what kind of sick joke are you playing at?" Rubbing her lips instantly in order to stop quivering. "ohh..Am I a bad kisser?" Kagura sighed tiredly of his so called jokes that weren't even funny. "I wasn't talking about that yo—" "Watch your words" He growled in a warning. "I'm leaving" She murmured, and as she was about to fly away from him, Naraku grabbed her arm stopping her wind. "Wait…As sarcastic as it may seem…I actually feel an attraction towards you..." He mumbled while looking at her rather intensely. Kagura never heard those words before or felt that way for anyone, "you're joking..." "By the feel of your quivering lips...I'm guessing you feel the same?" kagura scoffed and trying to get away from him, but he only gripped her stronger. "Yeah right!" she outbursts with a clenched jaw, her eyes looking almost frantic as they vividly moved. "hmm..well let's see again" He murmured before pulling her close and gently kissing her lips again and holding her arms pretty tightly. Kagura couldn't manage to close her eyes and feel the moment, she never knew how warm his lips felt, she tried getting away from him but he only gripped her tighter and not letting go. Finally she gave in, and very slowly kissed him back. "I can't believe you…" She grumbles softly, and then not saying a word. "It shocked me too.." He whispered softly before kissing her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: This is another of my writing work, I was inspired to write another piece from reading a fanfic story, plus I thought of doing a cute little animal romance from the series. The characters are not owned by me. **

Chapter 6

Love in the forest: Shippo and Kirara

The gang was camping again, Inuyasha rested against the hard brick wall, Kagome near him roasting the campfire and making sure he was behaving, so far everything seemed well until Inuyasha's stomach grumbled and his ears moved, the sound caused him to awake his eyes slowly and Kagome was alert on if he'd whine again. After several seconds just as she thought he wouldn't, he complained, "My stomach hurts! Where's the food" Kagome sighed and shook her head as they piled everything on the ground, Miroku was with Sango, they were secretly dating until Kagome spotted them accidentally and it was not so secret anymore, despite them being pretty obvious.

Shippo was resting beside Inuysha, he was asleep, comfortable and accidently snuggled against Inuyasha's side that is after he heard him whine about his hunger he opened his eyes and looked confused. "W-What" Rubbed his eyes and looked confused until he smelt the food and Inuyasha reached for his favorite piece which was also Shippo's favorite as well, the arm accidentally hit him and he made a loud noise. "Heyy watch where you put that thing!" He grumbled while rubbing his eyes. Kagome huffed at Inuaysha, "stop being rude to the kid!" She looked at him, noticing by his confusion her voice immediately turned to calm despite yelling at Inuyasha just a second ago, "We're having dinner" She smirked as she ate her rice, and noticed that Inuyasha was practically stealing all the food and not leaving anything for the fox demon so she tapped his fingers with her chopsticks, her eyebrows keen. "Ow, hey what did you that for" Inuyasha grumbled like a kid, soothing his hand. "Leave some for Shippo" Kagome grumbled almost like a mother, and that's why Shippo gets along with her much better than with Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango were eating as well but also having a little time to them almost as if the others are not with them and Kagome just sighed lovingly from that at how MIroku seemed to be all over Sango, and Inuyasha is practically being Inuyasha, looking at him she huffed, "Why can't we be like that?" "Sorry if I'm not into the usual romance stuff couples do" The hanyou huffed, his mouth stuffed with food.

Shippo looked at the others, as usual it wasn't the quiet dinner but of course he' s used to their loudness by now, still it's comfortable with silence from time to time. As he was eating his food his eyebrows ceased into confusion and wonder as he looked for another team member of the group, Sango's trustworthy companion – Kirara. Usually she's very quiet too and sleeps when they take a break, transforms into a big cat if needed but from quite some time she randomly disappears at night and the fox demon couldn't help but to worry for her. His heartbeat arose without him wanting to as he curiously eyed Sango, "H-Hey Sango, where's Kirara?" He asked while blinking, Sango the warrior stopped eating and looking around, confusingly she furrowed her eyebrows, "I-I don't know.." she mumbled with worry and Miroku held her tighter. "I'm sure she's fine" He whispers on her ear and she blushed with a huff. "I'll go look for her" the fox demon automatically said with unwanted blushes caressing his cheeks this might be his chance to have a moment with Kirara despite not being a total "ladies" man like Miroku, Sango raised an eyebrow she was glad yet curious to his reaction but made no comment, "A-Alright".

The forest which Shippo lurked in was cold and scary; he shivered and hugged his small body, "K-Kirara?" He called out softly until he was surrounded by an area which looked like a circle, a cold big circle full of trees and wonders of the night. He hated being alone at night but he was worried for the demon cat as he looked everywhere around and his heart beat rose up to the point where he felt like he was hyperventilating. The woods strangely felt darker and eerie as he heard no voice, but felt footsteps, his ears moved to the sound of that as he clenched his jaw in being a little freaked out and overly confused. He didn't feel it but his feet shuffled a little to the back as he was pressed against a tree. Kirara popped out randomly with her big cat like eyes, in her big form she was just as freaked out as Shippo was as she thought he was some sort of enemy, but as soon as she saw it was Shippo she purred with grass around the corners of her mouth, she was hunting. "Oh Kiraraa you scared me" Shippo whined accidently, trying to relax his beating heart, Kirara made an apologetic sound as she shifted into her small cat form almost the same size as Shippo but a little smaller and rubbed against him apologetically. "ohh it's alright" The young fox demon whispered softly as he petted Kirara and smirked from her being so cute, it made him say that accidentally in a softer whisper, "So cute" The demon cat of course heard that as she meowed questionably in her high pitched tone and looked at Shippo quizzically, her big cat like eyes blinking. Shippo's heart arose high in a manner of seconds and knew she could've heard that, it might've been hard to hear but she heard it, he shyly inclined his head closer to her, he didn't want it to make it awkward by saying something like "y-yeah uhh I like you" so he softly kissed her snout and looked into her cat like eyes lovingly with his forest green eyes that seemed to match the forest they were in only in broad sunlight. Kirara purred lovingly she felt a small amount of blush on her cheeks as she's comforted right away by the hold of Shippo and snuggled onto him more.

Both of them were sitting on the soft grass making it easier for them both to hold each other as their hearts filled the forest with love.


End file.
